


LIVELY

by fallingsonder



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lazy Kuro | Sleepy Ash, Light Angst, Protective Kuro | Sleepy Ash, oc is just a lonely teen, she doesn't know that yet tho, that turns out to be a lazy ass vampire, who takes in a stray cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingsonder/pseuds/fallingsonder
Summary: a lonely teenager takes in a stray cat.kuro/sleepy ash x fem!oc
Relationships: Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. 001; cool summers day

**Author's Note:**

> hi there's not enough sleepy ash fics so i wrote my own!

It’s a cool summers day.

Vi walks among the bustling streets of Tokyo, Japan. The cool afternoon breeze whispers against her skin as she sips on a strawberry milkshake, her eyes half lidded with her head down, shoulders slouching. The noise around her is merely white noise to her, something she barely even notices. She’s tired, both physically and emotionally, which certainly shows. Somehow she’s simultaneously never and always sleeping. Her body needs sleep yet her mind needs it to move, to burn her anxiety right out, which leaves her feeling like energy is constantly being drained out of her, as though she’s leaking electricity.

The feeling no longer bothered her like it did before. It used to make her wonder what the point is in still breathing if she was only going to feel like shit all the time, but now she has gotten used to it, and she has come to appreciate the small things in life. Such as how good the milkshakes are at her favourite restaurant, or how pretty the night sky is. Because even if the world seems harsh and sad, there is always something beautiful in it, making it worth living. As pathetic and pointless as it sounds, it keeps her alive, and that’s all that matters.

Letting out a small sigh, she looks up at the clear, blue sky. It’s pretty, but it’s prettier at night, when the stars are visible and glistening against the dark backdrop. Stargazing is one of her favourite things to do. It makes her feel alive. It makes her feel safe-- like everything is okay. Even if it’s just for a few minutes, everything is okay. It gives her hope.

Vi quickly walks into an alleyway, making sure to not go too far down it and to stay where the light still hits. There’s no way she’s gonna risk being attacked, no matter how much she wants to die.

Quietly, she pulls out her phone to check the time. She doesn’t want to stop in the middle of the sidewalk just to check her phone, since that would obviously annoy quite a lot of people. 2:17pm shines back up at her and she lets out a small huff as she puts the device back in her pocket. School has yet to end and she isn’t sure what else she could do to pass the time. She doesn’t want to go home. After all, who would enjoy going home to nothing and no one? At the end of the day, she’s alone. And she’ll continue to be alone.

Just as she’s about to make her way back onto the sidewalk, a meow echoes against the alleyway walls.

“What the fuck?” Vi asks aloud, turning around. She squints into the darkness, her eyes darting to find the stray cat that had made itself known. She hears another meow and she looks down to see a small, black cat cautiously walking towards her, long tail swishing behind it as it stares back up at her.

With how young and small it is, the cat looks more so to be a kitten, but it’s the colour of its eyes that captures her attention-- a deep red. As far as she knew, only albino cats had red eyes, not black cats. ‘Maybe it’s a rare genetic mutation,’ she thinks to herself. The cat looks healthy and clean, a drastic difference to the stray cats she usually sees and she wonders if maybe it has only recently been out on the streets.

The feline sits down in front of her, curiously staring up at her, which makes her smile softly. She crouches down in front of it and she slowly extends her hand out, making sure not to scare it off. It leans into her touch and her smile widens, using her fingertips to scratch softly at the base of its ears, which it begins to purr at the action. After a few minutes, she moves down to the spot behind its whiskers and slowly makes her way down to under its chin.

Soon enough, Vi finds herself sitting in a cross legged position in the middle of the alleyway with the kitten in her lap, enjoying her attention. She decided to stay there until she finishes her milkshake. Not just because the people passing by were giving her strange looks for sitting down in a dirty alleyway, but because she was enjoying playing with the kitten.

“Maybe I should bring you home with me,” Vi murmurs, still scratching at the base of the kitten’s ears, “would you like that?”

It purrs in response and she chuckles, “yeah, I thought you wouldn’t mind that,” she sighs, finishing off the rest of her drink, “I could use some company.”

From then on, she would no longer go home to nothing and no one, but go home to a small, black, red-eyed kitten. And that was enough to make her look forward to going home.


	2. 002; enjoy your stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vi skips school to care for her new kitten.

Waking up has always been a hard task for Vi, a continuous mental tug-of-war between being asleep and awake. It was always a slow, foggy struggle and more often than not she let herself drift back to sleep, knowing very well she’d regret it once she wakes up to find she only has less than twenty minutes to get ready and go to school.

Vi lets out a tired sigh once she finally opens her eyes, her eyes scanning her bedside table for her phone. She groggily reaches out and grabs it, unplugging the charger during the process, and presses the home button, _9:57am_ shining back up at her.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Vi mutters, turning to lay on her back as she closes her eyes and lets out another sigh, exasperated. She’s almost an hour and a half late.

A soft meow echoes throughout the room, making her snap her eyes open and look down at the foot of her bed in confusion. Her green eyes meet the red ones of the kitten she picked up the night before, and her confusion washes away. It looks as though the kitten had just woken up, as he (yes, _he_. She checked its gender) stood up and stretched his legs in front of him, all while yawning.

“Aww, baby…” Vi murmurs as she sits up, picking up the kitten and putting him in her duvet-covered lap, “you’re just so adorable, aren’t you?”

She continues to coo at the kitten as she pets him, loving the feeling of his soft fur against her fingers. She would pet him for hours if she could, but alas, she can’t. After a few more minutes, Vi picks him up and sets him to her side, getting up from the bed with a yawn, not forgetting to grab her phone.

The kitten follows her as she walks into the kitchen and opens the fridge, grabbing herself a can of Coke Zero. He stays close to her legs as she places the can on the counter with her phone before grabbing a carton of milk and a bowl from a nearby cupboard. When she places it down in front of him, he meows and she rubs his head affectionately with a smile.

“Now,” she murmurs as she straightens up and opens the fridge door again, “what to feed you?”

Vi has yet to buy cat food, or any cat-related things in general. She decided she definitely isn’t going to buy any tuna, as she hates the smell and doesn’t want her kitten’s breath to smell like that. That would be too disgusting for her to handle. With her previous cat she owned back in Australia, she always fed him dry food and raw meat or chicken, which she guesses is fine since the cat lived for thirteen years.

With that in mind, she crouches down to the bottom draw of the fridge and pulls it out, grabbing the container of chicken she has. Pushing it back and closing the fridge, she grabs another bowl and puts loads of chicken in it and sets it down next to the bowl of milk, which the kitten is still drinking.

Vi opens her can of drink and leaves the kitchen, making her way to the living room and making herself comfy on the couch. There’s no point in going to school when she’s already so late, and she honestly needs a day off. Thankfully it’s only a Thursday, which she doesn’t have many ‘important’ subjects on. She turns the tv on and goes onto Netflix, putting something on from her previously watched so she doesn’t have to pay too much attention or miss anything. She turns her attention to her phone and looks through her notifications, messages of friends asking her where she is and if she’s okay. It makes her heart swell. _They care_ . She happily answers them, explaining she’s just feeling a bit unwell. After she finishes that, she emails the school to let them know, but right before she’s about to press send, she pauses. _‘Actually_ ,’ she smirks, her finger hovering over the ‘send’ button, ‘ _I’m ‘sick’, so I should probably take tomorrow off too_ …’

Vi rewrites it to explain she probably won’t be there the next day and her smirk widens, satisfied with herself. She can spend time with her kitten, to let him get used to her and his surroundings. Plus, she wants to make sure he isn’t one of those types of cats that destroy furniture and such. Coming home to no one is depressing, but coming home to a destroyed apartment is just plain annoying.

She answers a few more messages that tell her to get better soon before she set her phone down. As soon as she does, it vibrates twice, indicating a new message and when she looks at it, she realises it’s her best friend, Sakura.

 _10:04am  
_ Heard you were sick. Feel better soon. I love you.

Vi smiles at the message.

 _10:04am_  
I love you too.

While Vi continues to watch tv, Sleepy Ash stands in his cat form in the other room, drinking the milk his new ‘owner’ had so kindly given him. He has yet to move onto the chicken, which if anything he’s thankful she’s given him human food rather than cat food. It isn’t the first time he has made his way into someone’s home as their new pet, and given his immortality it probably won’t be the last, but more often than not he’s given terrible-tasting cat food that he’s forced to eat, otherwise the owners will get concerned.

Sleepy Ash is quite content with where he is, his ‘owner’ appearing to be a teenage girl living by herself. While she was sleeping he had checked out the apartment and found no one else to be around, the only other bedroom being empty and obviously unused, if not used rarely . The food in the kitchen is mostly junk food and she owns lots of video games, or at least a lot more than he expects from a teenage _girl_. Maybe he’s just going off a stereotype, but isn’t it usually teenage boys who are obsessed with video games? Oh well, it’s better than none.

The teenage girl, when she first brought him into her home, introduced herself as Vi Eisley. She certainly seems nice and probably took him in because she’s lonely, considering she is living alone. Humans are social creatures, after all. Surprisingly, she hasn’t named him, instead opting to either call him her ‘baby boy’ or simply just ‘baby’. Either it hasn’t crossed her mind to name him or she just doesn’t care. Whatever, it makes her less likely to become his eve, especially since she’s yet to give him a collar.

When he finally finishes off the milk and chicken, his ears perk up to hear Vi’s laughter. He follows the sound, finding her curled up on the couch watching tv. He wonders why she isn’t at school, since he was looking forward to playing on her PS4 and feasting on all the junk food. He knows for sure she attends as her schedule is on the fridge and it starts at 8:30, which it’s definitely way past that.

‘ _Ugh, what a pain_ ,’ he internally grumbles, ‘ _she’s probably taking the day off._ ’

He’d have to stay in his cat form a while longer.

Her green eyes catches his figure and she smiles, beckoning him to sit on her lap by patting it. He decides he’ll take the opportunity to take a nap, -- _if he sleeps the day away, he could wake up when she’s asleep and do his own thing then_ \--, so he hops up and makes himself comfortable, purring when she begins to pet him. It’s more so a massage, the way her fingers press into his muscles in a delicate matter as to not hurt him. It feels nice. He likes it.

He lets his eyes close while she murmurs her usual compliments about how he’s her baby boy and how he’s so pretty. No one has ever been so affectionate with him, cat form or not. He decides he’s definitely going to enjoy his stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope y'all like this uwu

**Author's Note:**

> not much happens this chapter i apologisE


End file.
